


I want to feel your touch

by masaothedog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaothedog/pseuds/masaothedog
Summary: kind of pwp tbh. This is the first fic I've finished so I'm pretty nervous.





	I want to feel your touch

5 weeks ago, Harry Potter, now professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, walked into Professor Snape's office, mustered up his courage, and asked him on a date. To Harry's surprise, Severus quickly and quietly accepted. 

Severus was reserved in their relationship. They went on dates, spent time together, but Severus never initiated any kind of physical affection. Harry had expected that and assumed that his new boyfriend didn't much care for frequent touches or open displays of love. He figured he should give Severus space and time to grow used to their relationship before he tried anything. In the meantime, they talked a fair amount about what they both wanted from their relationship. They both wanted a stable home, a chance to have a family, children, and a life away from Hogwarts. Harry felt optimistic about their future together, but he worried as the weeks went by and there was nothing but conversation between them. He wondered if Severus wasn't attracted to him, or if he just wasn't interested in a physical relationship. 

That night, after taking Severus out for a curry, the two of them went for a walk around the lake. Once they found a spot, far from anywhere, Harry decided he couldn't wait anymore to find out how Severus felt. Harry looked at the shorter man in the fading light of the evening, and saw that guarded expression he always wore. Would it pinch in anger, like he often remembered from his childhood? He took a shaky breath and reached out to touch Severus' potion-stained hand. 

'Is this all right?' Harry asked before grasping the hand in his own, and Severus turned to him, blinking in shock. His pale cheeks reddened, and his face softened. 

'Yes,' he said, sniffing, bemused. 'Of course. Have you been thinking I wouldn't want you to?' Severus' hand was warm and smaller than his own, and Harry stroked it with his thumb as he held it. He felt a jolt of excitement from touching him. 

'I sort of had the impression that you didn't like being touched,' Harry admitted. Severus' brows furrowed like he had met some small pain. 

'The truth is very much the opposite,' he said. Harry's heart soared at those words. He put his other hand on Severus' shoulder and turned him to face him. 

'Then why haven't you tried to touch me at all?' he asked, beaming with a smile. Severus' shoulders stiffened, and he looked at the ground. He looked even more slight in usual, in his muggle clothes: jeans, and a black hooded sweatshirt. 

'I didn't wish to put myself in the position to be rejected,' he said, more to the ground than to Harry. Harry pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around his thin back. Severus looked at him again, his eyes searching. He reached up and put his hands on Harry's shoulders, and Harry embraced him fully. He bowed his head and breathed in Severus' hair, becoming suddenly dizzy from his scent. Severus' small frame trembled in his arms. 

'I wouldn't have rejected you. I can't believe you would be worried about that. Isn't it obvious how totally gone for you I am?' Harry said with a low, growling laugh. Severus raised his face to look at him again, and this time there was desire in his eyes. Without a word, he pushed himself up on his toes and captured Harry's lips with his. Harry felt himself melt with that kiss, and his own desire became urgent. When Severus pulled away, Harry whispered, 'Why don't we get inside?' Severus caught his meaning. They had both been waiting a long time for this. He nodded, turning to walk swiftly towards the castle. Once inside, he led Harry down to the dungeon and hurried him inside his quarters. In the front room, Harry grabbed him and kissed him again. This time, he was much more eager, pushing his tongue into Severus' mouth for a moment before kissing his smooth jaw and down to his neck. He got carried away and bit him just below his ear. Severus cried out. 

'Sorry,' he whispered. 

'Do it again,' Severus answered firmly. Harry did. He did it again and again until Severus was crying out in uninhibited pleasure. This was not how Harry imagined Severus would be when they were finally alone together. If he reacted this way to foreplay, he couln't imagine what he would be like during sex. As if reading his mind, Severus began pulling him toward a door in the back of the room. Behind it was a big bed with curtains. Harry felt himself go even harder in his jeans as they moved to get onto the bed. In a frenzy, the releaved each other of their clothing. Severus rolled onto his back and spread his legs, reaching out for Harry, which gave Harry a pretty good idea of his boyfriend's preferred position in bed. He lay on top of him, gasping as their naked bodies made full contact for the first time. He couldn't help but rut against him. His hips seemed to move on their own. 

'Lubricant,' Severus gasped, reaching over towards a bedside table. Harry was on top of him, though, which made it difficult for him to actually reach it. Feeling eager himself, Harry reached over and opened the drawer himself. He paused when he saw what was inside. Besides a small plastic bottle of lube, there was a large purple dildo and a cat-o-nine tails. His cock ached at the thought of using them on Severus. Feeling bold, he removed all three items from the drawer. As soon as Severus saw them, though, his face darkened with embarassment. 

'I forgot those were in there,' he said. Harry smiled broadly. 

'I can put them back if you want,' he said teasingly. 'Or...' Severus looked at him, considering. 

'You wish to... use them?' he asked. Harry could swear his voice sounded hopeful. 

'Uh-huh,' he answered, and Severus actually stifled a smile. 

'Very well.' Harry wasted no time getting to work, putting some of the lube on his hands and stretching Severus out with his fingers. He eased him onto his stomach before pushing the dildo into him, relishing in the sight of the bulbous head stretching his whole before disappearing inside of him. Severus inhaled sharply and let out a long, needy moan as ot pushed into him. He raised his hips off the bed and pushed them back. Harry charmed the dildo to move slowly inside of him. Too slow to be truly satifying. He wanted to tease him. 

'Don't let me really hurt you,' he said as he picked up the small whipping implement. 'Tell me to stop if I do it too hard.' Severus looked over his bony shoulder, his eyes full of lust. 

'I want to feel it tomorrow,' he assured him. He raised his hips again, as if to urge Harry on. Harry's first strike was hesitant, unsure. He tried again, but he couldn't bring himself to put any real force behind it. 

'You can do better than that, _Mr Potter_ ,' Severus said, using the snarling, condescending voice of his past. Harry no longer found it irritating or intimidating like he once did. Rather, he found it sexy and a bit silly, and it helped him loosen up. He pulled back his arm and gave Severus a good, hard spanking. The straps slapped against his bottom with a loud, satisfying sound, and Severus cried out in pleasure, his voice cracking. Harry spanked him again and again, and Severus begged him to mark him well. When Severus called for him to stop in a gasping voice, Harry sat back and admired the series of red stripes across his cheeks and thighs. They looked delicious against his smooth, pale skin. After a few breaths, Severus twisted to remove the dildo from himself and sat up, picking up the bottle of lube and looking at Harry. 

'I want _you_ , Harry.' Harry shuddered and grabbed the lube from him. He squeezed some directly onto his cock and slicked it over his shaft. Once again, Severus turned to lie on his back and spread his legs, this time reaching out to Harry with open arms. Harry crawled on top of him and looked him in the eyes as he pressed the tip of his cock to his entrance and started to push inside. Severus' head fell back against the pillowcase and he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Once he was fully inside, he leaned down to kiss him, and together they began to move in an erratic, gasping frenzy. It wasn't long before Severus' cock began to pulse and spurt between their bodies, and his body clamped down on Harry. Harry groaned as he filled him with his seed before finally collapsing next to him and pulling him close in a sweaty embrace. The purple dildo fell to the floor with a thud as they kissed each other slowly until their bodies stopped shaking, and they fell asleep.  
[](https://imgur.com/nbGxJqs)


End file.
